


'cause it's you that i'm thinking of as i fall into the sun

by blushings



Series: gift drabbles [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Nomin, Fluff, M/M, internalized enemies to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushings/pseuds/blushings
Summary: Renjun is a little jealous, he thinks.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: gift drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540963
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	'cause it's you that i'm thinking of as i fall into the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superheroes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superheroes/gifts).

> something fluffy!!! for keo!!! part 1 of ur requests!!! i'm glad u enjoyed it^^
> 
> title from adored by hatchie

Yeah, Renjun could say he likes Jaemin and Jeno. However, things feel sour when he sees them interacting together. He’s a little jealous, he thinks. Or maybe he straight-up hates them now.

Renjun feels a bit left out as he watches them giggle over the spilled ice cream and mop up their mess. They’re joined at the hip. Even when one of them has the day off, the other comes to visit with their favorite coffee. Renjun sighs, remembering that Jaemin likes bitter as fuck coffee. He wishes he knew what kind of coffee Jeno likes.

Today, Renjun is working on the cash register. It’s also a slow day. Most of their ice cream remains untouched, only vanilla and chocolate have been scooped into. He checks the time: 11:03 AM. The first lunch break is at 11:30 and one of his other coworkers, Mark, will come in soon and the place hopefully won’t feel so dead.

Renjun opens one of the games on the parlor’s iPad, trying to pass the time. He’s so engrossed in defeating the little gremlin of an enemy in his game that he doesn’t hear the door open or even realize the iced coffee being slid in his peripheral vision. He almost misses someone clearing their throat. And the someone happens to be Jaemin.

It takes him by surprise for many reasons, some of them being obvious. One not being obvious is how did Jaemin know Renjun likes iced coffee? 

“Not to sound totally creepy, but I texted Mark and asked him what coffee you liked since you two are close,” Jaemin explains, cheeks dusted with pink. He could be blushing from the cold, right? Renjun wonders for a moment if it’s even cold outside.

“That’s sweet. Thank you.” Renjun accepts the coffee with a smile. There’s no malice behind it. He’s actually really grateful. Then Renjun remembers that he usually does this for Jeno and not him. “I don’t think Jeno is scheduled today.”

“Oh, I know. I wanted to surprise you with coffee and bother you a bit.” Jaemin smiles, reminding Renjun how pretty he is. His heart flutters a little. Jaemin leans on the counter a bit and tilts the iPad screen towards himself to see what game Renjun is playing before tapping it a few times.

“You’ve played that game?” Renjun forgot the name of it already, so he doesn’t bother trying his best to think of it. Instead, he thinks about how cute Jaemin looks when he’s focused, probably defeating the little evil gremlin. To keep himself from drooling, Renjun reaches for his coffee and begins to drink it.

“Kind of. I’ve seen Jeno play it a few times and if I remember correctly, you beat the… Thing by thwacking him on the head a couple of times.”

“Thwacking?” Renjun stops sipping his coffee to giggle at Jaemin’s choice of words.

Jaemin glances up at Renjun for a second, the game out of his mind. There’s a certain look in his eyes before he resumes the game. He’s blushing again.

“Yeah, thwacking.”

In no time, Jaemin flips the iPad back over and there’s a title card with _YOU WON!_ in gold letters on it.

“Aw, thank you Jaem. Couldn’t have done it without you,” Renjun says, placing down his coffee and pausing the game again since it can wait. Jeno and Jaemin are always together so when’s the next time he’s going to have Jaemin all to himself? He feels bitter thinking about it like that; he wants Jeno here too. But he doesn’t want to be excluded. 

“Ah, yes, if it weren’t for me looking over Jeno’s shoulder to watch him play, the prince wouldn’t have won against the horrible green gremlin.”

In the game, there is no prince. You play the role of a commoner _thwacking_ away gremlins from your garden. Jaemin could know this, Jeno would know this, Renjun _definitely_ knows this. Is Jaemin flirting? Even if he’s not, Renjun’s face and neck are warm. And it doesn’t help that Jaemin is now drinking from Renjun’s coffee with a small smile.

The bell above the door rings, signaling a customer. However, Renjun’s eyes nearly pop out of their sockets when he realizes it’s Jeno. He has lunchboxes. Three of them. Renjun wonders if the third lunchbox is for him and he gets lightheaded.

* * *

Renjun feels like being such a fool for being jealous of Jaemin and Jeno, maybe for hating them a little bit. After the coffee and lunchbox incident, they began putting more effort into including Renjun in their jokes and even inviting him out with them. It took him even more by surprise when one day Jeno just kissed him on the cheek. When Renjun gawked at him, Jaemin kissed the other and they fell into a fit of giggles while Renjun’s cheeks were just as rosy as can be.

The kisses didn’t stop there though. If anything they increased along with flirty touches and little notes. Jaemin must’ve told Jeno at some point about how Renjun blushes when he’s called a prince because that became their thing (with Jeno being lovebug and Jaemin being darling). 

At times like this (all three of them on the floor of Renjun’s room, blankets and pillows around them to add comfort with the door locked to keep Mark (Renjun’s roommate) out) Renjun is glad that he got over the slight jealousy he had. Especially now that he’s between the both of them as The Untamed plays on the television. Jeno might’ve fallen asleep, head tucked into the junction between Renjun’s neck and shoulder, but Renjun is satisfied. Jaemin’s not as interested in the drama as Renjun, but he’s giving it a shot. Every now and then, Renjun presses a kiss to each of their hands. He’s thankful for his boyfriends.


End file.
